High School EDucation
by freak.in.life
Summary: The Eds and some of the cul-de-sac gang have started high school. They have to deal with learning about themselves and meeting new people along with a few problems that most teens don't have to deal with. What could go wrong? Oh, right. Everything.


**Hello, everyone! This is going to be a ****_long_**** multi-chapter fic. I mean ****_looooooong_****. It's going to be separated into for main sections: Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior. Each section will have a main sort of thing going on. It might be a new person. It might be a discovery. Who knows? Well, ****_I_**** do. So, yeah. This is my first multi-chapter fic on this account. Hopefully, I will finish it.**

**Nat belongs to the amazing c2ndy2c1d****, who actually got me into the Kevedd ship and renewed my obsession with EEnE. Go check her out on tumblr and deviantart for awesomeness!**

**Jem belongs to yours truly, as does Brad. I got the basic idea of a blonde jock named Brad from quite a few other fics, so he's not ****_totally_**** mine, but most make him a douche, which mine will not (completely) be.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cool Sunday evening at a certain cul-de-sac. School was starting the next day, and the kids of the neighborhood were relaxing with friends during their last few hours of freedom. In an overly clean second-story bedroom on said cul-de-sac sat three friends.

A tall, fairly muscular boy was laying on the ground reading a comic book with 'Property of Ed' written across the back cover. A short, stout boy was relaxing on the perfectly made bed, wrinkling it slightly while he played a video game on his 3DS. Finally, an average-height feminine boy was sitting at a desk, scribbling away in a notebook.

Some may recognize these three as the 'Eds'. The trio had changed a lot over the years. They were now fifteen and going into high school the following day. Ed had become taller and more muscular, earning him a good spot on the Peach Creek Middle football team, and most likely the high school team, as well. He had gotten smarter, thanks to a certain beanie-clad friend, and was now one of the smarter kids in school.

Eddy hadn't grown much, though he had gotten more meat on his bones. The boy had given up major scamming halfway through eighth grade and now only occasionally did smaller scams for fun. He had taken up wrestling, and was the star member of the middle school team. Eddy had also found an unexpected fondness of cooking, and was an amazing chef.

Edd, still commonly referred to as 'Double D', had grown to be quite short. He still wore his beanie, never revealing his hair to the public, and was as brilliant as ever. He had lost some of his OCD and mysophobia, but he still preferred things to be neat and tidy. He had also become less technical and perfect with his speech, and spoke in a way that most people could understand without a dictionary. The boy had also taken up a love of the arts, which few people knew about.

The friends' styles had changed as well. Ed had taken to graphic tees -usually referencing a meme- with a navy blue sweatshirt and plain jeans with dark sneakers. He kept his orange hair in a messy-looking short fohawk. Eddy wore plain t-shirts over long-sleeve shirts and slightly baggy jeans with gray Vans. He had his bluish-black hair short and spiked. Edd preferred semi-tight-fitting shirts covered by a loose-fitting dark green hoodie and black jeans with dark red converse. He, of course, kept his hair in the same beanie he always had.

Even though they had changed, the three never left each other and considered themselves brothers, and would even call one another such if they weren't paying attention to what they were saying.

Glancing at his watch, Eddy groaned and said, "I should get home. My mom has been freaking out over me starting high school and said that I need to be home in time for her to be picky about my clothes and stuff." With a huff, the shortest boy stood up and headed towards the door. Ed stood up as well, saying, "Yeah, I should go, too. My dad said he's gonna ground me if my room isn't clean before school starts, so I should probably get started." Edd gave the taller teen a pointed look, but only said, "Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow! Is it safe to assume that we'll be walking together?" Ed beamed as he said, "Of course, Double D!" Eddy just nodded in agreement before heading out, followed by Ed.

Edd went back to his notebook, happily finishing an amazingly realistic pencil sketch of a rain-covered window. About an hour later, he got ready for bed, putting on loose-fitting black pajama bottoms and a tank-top that complimented his curves and large bosom. Oh, did I forget to mention? Edd's name wasn't Eddward. It was Eddna and he was actually a she.

The only people who knew of Edd's sex was her family, Ed, and Eddy. She never acted particularly feminine, and when people assumed that she was a boy, Edd never really bothered to correct them. She didn't really care about genders; she just cared about personality. Ed and Eddy had found out a couple months after she moved in all those years ago. Out of habit, they still referred to her as 'he' when speaking. When puberty hit, Edd's physique became much more feminine. Her body went from flat to curvy in seemingly overnight. She had gotten C-cup breasts, stopped growing at about 5'4", and her lips got quite plump. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she covered her body with loose clothes and kept her bum-length raven hair in a bun under her hat along with her...secret.

She wasn't particularly self-conscious, she just didn't want people to treat her differently because of her gender. Well, the bullies might stop beating her up, but that was beside the point.

Anyways, the girl laid down, a small smile gracing her lips as she dozed off, thinking about a new school year.

* * *

Edd woke up at six-thirty in the morning ad easily slid back into her usual school-morning routine: Wake up, shower, brush teeth, dress, make and eat breakfast (usually a few pieces of fruit), check supplies, leave. By 7:15, she was totally ready and, with her messenger bag settled neatly around her, left to go meet her friends in front of Eddy's house, like every school-morning before then. Ed joined her on her short trek when she was about halfway there.

Stepping up to the door, Ed opened it up and walked in, followed by Edd. They had made an open-door policy in sixth grade, so, as long as it was one of the Eds, they could come and go into each other's houses as they please. Giving a small greeting to Eddy's mom, who was cleaning up dishes from breakfast, the pair made their way up to their friend's room.

Again just coming in, the two saw Eddy slipping on his pants while a piece of toast hung from his mouth. Quickly finishing getting dressed, Eddy stuffed the toast down his throat, chugged some orange juice from a cup on his dresser, and grabbed his book-bag, saying as he slung it over one shoulder and heading out the bedroom door, "Let's go, boys! Don't wanna be late!"

After the ten minute walk filled with pointless smalltalk about the new year, the three separated to their respective homerooms. Edd glanced at her schedule for the tenth time as she went through the unfamiliar halls. Why was she in music class? Advanced music class, at that. She had only ever taken the required music class in elementary school. It wasn't that she disliked music. Quite the opposite, actually. Edd could play a few instruments and was an amazing singer, but she didn't want the attention that her talent brought, so she just played at home when she got bored. Or for Ed and Eddy when they asked. Those two knew absolutely everything about her. Well, almost. They didn't know much about her family, and never asked, so they never found anything out.

Approaching the music room, which also happened to be the room of her homeroom teacher, she glanced at the teacher's name on her schedule. It made her breath catch and she froze for a moment before slowly continuing. The name read 'Mr. Jeremy Vincent'. There was no way that it could be him. It must just be an amazing coincidence. Yet, when she entered the room, a familiar face was sitting at the teacher's desk.

It was a man in his late 20s. He had a rugged demeanor and some stubble. He had bright green eyes and raven hair that was trimmed and pointed at the front. He stood at about 6'1" and wore a simple button up black shirt and black khaki pants with shiny black shoes. All around, he was very attractive, but, unlike the few girls in the room, that wasn't why Edd was staring.

Approaching him, Edd didn't bother with the usual 'I prefer to be called Edd.' speech that she gave other teachers. Instead, stopping in front of the desk, she cleared her throat, effectively earning the attention of her teacher for homeroom and 5th period. The man observed her for a moment before his eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face. Standing up and coming around to her side of the desk, Mr. Vincent embraced Edd in a loving hug, earning shocked gasps and glares from the girls who were ogling the teacher.

Smiling happily, Edd hugged back. After a moment, they released and Edd asked, "What on Earth are you doing here, Jem? Shouldn't you be in Washington?" The man beamed, gently ruffling the girl's hair through her hat, messing up her bun. "I got transferred. I had no idea that this is the same school that you'd be going to!...At least, until yesterday, when I got my roll. I made sure that they put you in music class, as well," Jem responded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Edd pouted slightly, crossing her arms and looking away with a huff. A chuckle slipped from the man as he pressed a kiss to her head and whispered, "How could I resist the opportunity to harass my baby sister two times a day for an entire year?"

A small smiled slipped across Edd's face as she slipped away from the older man, picking a seat towards the back as she usually does. It may not be the optimal position for maximum learning, but it usually keeps the attention of the teacher off of her, and therefore the other students. That wouldn't really help her now, considering who the teacher was, but it became a habit.

At 7:45, the bell rung, showing that students had ten minutes to get to class. A small crowd of teens came into the room, some separating to different areas of the room while others stuck together, claiming certain groups of desks. A few familiar faces from middle school caught Edd's eye, but no one that she was particularly close to.

A minute or two later of watching her new classmates, three familiar faces walked in. It was Nazz, Kevin, and Nat. Nat was a strange boy. He hit on absolutely everyone and had odd teal hair. Nathan Goldberg was his full name and when he came to Peach Creek Middle in seventh grade, he made an unlikely friendship with the school's most popular jock. The two, along with Nazz, have been inseparable ever since.

Her relationship with the three wasn't bad. Kevin had stopped bullying her, Ed, and Eddy when Eddy stopped scamming, though the two still didn't like each other much. The ginger seemed totally neutral towards Edd, even coming to her for tutoring a few times. He still called her 'Dork' or 'Double Dork', but it seemed more out of habit -and maybe a little affectionate- than anything. Nazz was as kind as ever, occasionally sparking up conversation or asking for help. They weren't close, but Edd liked to consider the girl one of her extremely few friends. Nat, of course, hit on her as soon as possible. Edd was a little flustered at first, but slowly got used to the boy's playful advances. He seemed to take a liking to her. When she asked why, he simply said that she was good company and had a nice ass. Later, he cornered her in the hall and whispered that he really did consider her one of his closest friends. She simply replied, "Ditto." He may be a bit annoying, but Nat has a good heart and stood up for her on a number of occasions.

The trio glanced around the room, trying to decide where to sit. Nat noticed her first, drawing the attention of his friends. The three made their way over to where Edd was sitting in the furthest corner from the door. Nat took the seat in front of her, Nazz to her left, and Kevin in front of Nazz. Jem noticed this and glanced over, curious about the kids sitting away from the other students to be by his sister.

"Hey, doll," the teal-haired boy exclaimed, leaning backwards to boop Edd's nose. Swatting her friend's hand away, she responded, "Hello, Nat. How was your summer?" The boy grinned, pleased that the girl had given up on protesting the nickname. "Great! Though, it would have been better if I didn't have to leave behind that sweet piece of ass," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. Blushing, Edd could practically feel Jem's confused amusement from across the room.

Gently flicking Nat on the forehead, she turned her attention to the blonde next to her, who was giggling at the pair. "And how was your summer, Nazz," she asked, earning a pout from the boy whom she was pointedly ignoring. With a happy smile, the girl said, "It was nice. A little too short, if anything. How was yours, dude?" Edd gave a crooked smile as she said, "It was wonderful."

Before the seemingly uninterested Kevin could partake in the conversation, the bell rang, causing the class to quiet down and Jem to step to the front of the class. Clearing his throat, getting the attention of all of the students, he said, "Welcome to high school: the land of hormones and testosterone! I'm going to be your homeroom teacher, Mr. Vincent. It's my first year teaching in Peach Creek, but I've been teaching for four years in a small town in Washington. I teach any kind of music class, so if you signed up for one, you'll be seeing me again today. I have to go through the roll and hand out the student guidebook, then you guys can chill out until first period. Any questions before I start?"

A brunette from the group of girls who were drooling over Jem earlier raised her hand. "Yes," the teacher asked, turning to her. Without missing a beat, she pointed at Edd and asked, "Why were you hugging that nerd before class started?" Everyone's focus then went to Edd, who blushed at the sudden attention. Jem, cautious to refer to his sister in the opposite sex, simply said, "Well, I _am_ Edd's older brother, and I hadn't seem him in a couple years, so I think that it's fair to get a hug, don't you?" He cocked his eyebrow at her and crossed his arms, looking extremely unamused. The girl's eyes widened as she blushed and sunk down in her seat at the piercing look, whispering a simple, "Oh."

Jem nodded, glancing at his sister, who was glaring at the boy in front of her while he grinned. He would have done something, but the amusement was obvious in Edd's eyes, so he left it alone, deciding to ask about it later.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'll go ahead and call the roll," the man said, picking up a clipboard and starting to read off of it. Slowly, the attention of the class went to things other than the beanie-clad girl in the back of the room. A blonde-haired boy, who looked to be a jock by his stature, continued to stare, but looked away after getting a glare from Kevin.

One of the first names called was, "Kevin Barr." The pumpkin-haired boy raised his hand, saying, "Here." He still wore the same red cap turned backwards which covered short, spiky hair. For style, he just wore band tees, blue jeans, and sneakers. The following name was, "Nazz Caldwell." The girl raised her hand, saying, "Here!" She kept her hair in a stacked bob and wore long-sleeved shirts covered with a jean vest, bell-bottom jeans, and combat boots. A few names later, Jem called, "Nathan Goldberg." The boy raised his hand, saying, "Present. And I prefer to be called 'Nat'." Jem nodded and noted that on the roll. Quite a few names later, Jem called, "Bradley Redford." The blonde-hair-blue-eyed kid who stared at Edd for a bit too long raised his hand, saying, "Here. Call me Brad." Jem nodded and made another note. Kevin made a note of the boy as well, but his was mental.

After not bothering to call Edd's name, Jem finished the roll and handed out the student guidebooks, going over the major rules like dress code, electronics, and banned items. By the end of everything, the class still had about fifteen minutes left. Starting up a rock & roll playlist on the computer, Jem settled back to work on his lesson plan while the students chatted.

"So, brother of the hot teacher, huh," Nat said, twisting around to straddle his seat and face Edd, "Sounds like the start to a bad porno." A disgusted shudder went through Edd as she held back a gag. "That's disgusting," she said, shuddering again. Kevin snorted, saying, "Is there anything about him that isn't?" Nat feigned a hurt at Edd and Nazz's agreements. "You guys are cruel," he pouted, laying his head in his arms on Edd's desk. The three chatted until the bell rang before going off to their classes.

Edd was walking to the other side of the school, taking her time due the fact that students had ten minutes between classes instead of the normal five in middle school. The school day was a little longer, but only by forty minutes, and it was worth it to not have to sprint between classes. It only took a few moments for Eddy to fall into step with her. "What's your first period," he asked. Glancing at her schedule even though she already had it memorized, Edd responded with, "Wood Working." Eddy gave her an odd look, but didn't say anything. The girl was good at absolutely everything creative that she tried, so why would wood working be any different?

Bidding their goodbyes, the pair went down opposite hallways. Edd had made it to class with six minutes to spare. Approaching her teacher, Mr. Sevrawd, Edd did her usual routine of 'I prefer to be called Edd' and 'Please refer to me as a boy'. The short, burly man, who had long, braided hair covered by a floppy, pointed hat and the lower half of his face covered by a big, bushy beard, said that he would refer to her as whatever she liked and that he actually prefered when his students called him by his first name, Bofur. With a grateful smile at the man's easy acceptance, which was rare with teachers, Edd went to choose a seat.

The tables were similar to those in a science lab, so she just chose an empty one, hoping that there would be an odd number of students and she could sit alone. Placing herself on the stool, Edd looked around at the students slowly filing in. The only faces she recognized were Johnny, who had Plank tucked in his book bag (_Why the hell would he bring a piece of wood to a wood working class?_), and a blonde guy from her homeroom. Bill, was it?

Running out of hope that she could sit alone, Edd watched helplessly as Johnny sat by a friend and Bill(_Maybe it was Bob?_) walked over to the empty seat beside her and sat down. Looking her over, the large boy stuck out his hand and said, "Name's Brad." (_BRAD! That was it!_) Forever polite, Edd gently took the boy's hand and shyly said, "H-Hello, Brad, my name is Edd." The boy shook her hand much more gently than she thought he would before turning back to face the front, saying, "Nerd."

Edd's heart clenched. Was she going to be stuck by a bully in a class with -who will probably be- her favorite teacher? Sparing a glance at the boy, he didn't seem to have the usual hostility emanating from him that most bullies have. He actually had an amused smirk. Maybe he was just joking? Yeah, that was probably it.

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by the bell and Bofur noisily making his way to the front of the room. Once there, he said, "Hello, kids, I'm your wood-shop teacher, Mr. Sevrawd, but, please, call me by my first name, Bofur. Yes, it's an odd name, but it's mine, so shut up. I'm going to call roll, then we'll get into what you'll need for my class and what we'll be doing!" The man went through the roll, remembering to call Edd as a boy. Once done with that, the man handed out the syllabus and discussed what the class would be doing. In general, they would learn the proper ways of wood working and make different things throughout the year. To use the power saws and things, they had to get a parent or guardian to sign a form. Since Edd's parents were never home, she would just get Jem to sign it. She usually just forged the signature of her mother, but decided that she could be at least a little legal this year.

The bell rang and Edd went through her day. Her schedule after first period was as follows: 2nd period- Analytical Geometry, 3rd period- Literature, 4th period- French, 5th period- Advanced Music/Lunch (She shared first lunch with Eddy, Nazz, and Nat.), 6th period- Accelerated Biology, 7th period- World History. She had at least one friend with her in each period, which was a cool surprise. In second, she had Ed. In third, she had Kevin and Nat. In fourth, she had Eddy and Ed. In fifth, she had Nazz. In sixth, she had Ed and Kevin. In seventh, she had Nat, Eddy, and Ed. She also shared third and seventh periods with Brad, who always gave her a small nod when he saw her. It was nice to have someone trying to be kind to her. He and Kevin seemed to not get along very well, though.

At the end of the day, everyone went to homeroom and sat in he same seats that they did in the morning, chatting about how their first day of high school went. Once the bell rang, Jem said that there will be a pep rally on the Friday after next, so if anyone wants to be in a club or sport, please come get a form so that everything can be sorted out by then. Most of the students got up, either to get a form or to see what clubs were offered. Edd waited towards the back of the crowd, chatting with Nazz, who was going to try out for cheerleading. Once she got her form and sat down, Nat asked, "Are you trying out for cheerleading, too, doll? I would _love_ to see you in one of those outfits." The only response he got was a flick to the nose. Kevin snorted at his best friend's pout and looked at the dork, who was diligently filling out the form.

"How about I'll tell you what I'm signing up for if you tell me what you're signing up for," Nat offered. Edd, without looking up or even missing a beat, said, "You're signing up for baseball and football, but you're considering signing up for the Home Ec Club, as well." Nat gaped at the girl, who didn't even seem to notice that she practically read the kid's mind. Curious if Edd could do it to him, Kevin asked, "What about me? What am I signing up for?" Again, without missing a beat, the girl responded, "Same as Nat, except you're considering the Car Shop Club instead of Home Ec." Kevin blinked, looking at the beanie-clad dork, then to his form, which was blocked by his body, and back again.

"How did you do that," Nazz exclaimed, a look of awe on her face. Scribbling in the last details on the form, Edd looked up and said, "I just considered their personalities and what they did in middle school. It isn't difficult if you look at it from the right angle." The three gaped at her, not knowing what to say. Edd then realized what she had done and blushed, subconsciously tugging on her hat as she said, "S-Sorry about that. When I was younger, I really loved Sherlock Holmes and taught myself how to deduce certain things like he does. I don't even realize that I'm doing it until I've either offended someone or scared them off. Or both. Sorry..."

The girl looked away, clearly embarrassed. Snapping out of his trance first, Kevin quickly said, "You don't have to be embarrassed, Dork. It was amazing, we just didn't expect it." Edd's eyes lit up at the compliment, smiling at the boy. The bell rang, snapping Nazz and Nat out of their dazes. The class piled out, wanting to get home as soon as possible. Edd bid farewell to her friends and walked over to Jem. Handing the man the form, she said, "Do you mind signing as my guardian? Oh! And for the form to allow me to use the tools in wood shop?" The girl pulled out the other form and handed it to her brother.

"Sure thing, kiddo," he responded, pausing for a moment before asking, "Mom and Dad still never home?" With a sigh, Edd said, "Last time that I saw them was two years ago. They occasionally stop by and leave a sticky note, but I'm never there when they are. The notes come less and less, though. The most recent one was two months ago." An annoyed huff left the teacher as he hugged the girl, bending down to rest his head on hers. After a moment, Edd broke loose and asked, "Do you mind giving me and a couple friends a lift home?" The man smiled and said, "Of course! Go find 'em and we'll go." With a grin, Edd kissed Jem's cheek and ran out of the room.

Finding her friends stocking their lockers, which were right next to each other, Edd opened her's next to Eddy's, putting him in the middle. "I can't wait to get home," the shortest boy drawled, slamming his tall locker closed. With a small giggle at her friend, Edd said, "I actually got us a ride home, if you want it." Ed and Eddy both brightened up, not wanting to have to walk or take the bus. "Who is it," Ed asked, closing his locker as well. Smiling, Edd responded, "The music teacher, Mr. Vincent." The boys gave her a confused look, not putting the same last names together.

Closing her locker and starting to walk back where she came from with two Eds on her heels, Edd said, "He's my older brother." The pair gaped at her, pausing for a moment. "YOU HAVE A BROTHER," Ed exclaimed, his eyes wide. Turning down the Fine Arts hallway, Edd chuckled as she said, "Two of them, actually, but that's not important." Opening the door to the music classroom (which also functioned as a chorus and band room, along with a mirrored version of the room across the hall), the girl stepped in, followed by her best friends.

Jem looked over as he heard the door open, smiling at his sister. "You guys ready to go," he asked, looking over the two boys and deciding that they seemed decent enough for the moment. Shaking out of his shock, Eddy said, "Yeah. Thanks, Mr. Vincent." The man smiled, pleased with the boy's manners. "Please," he said, "Call me Jeremy, or Jem, when I'm not working. 'Mr' makes me sound old." He wrinkled his nose at the last word.

Beaming slightly at the fact that her brother was here, Edd said as she pointed to each of her friends respectively, "This Edward and Edward, or Ed and Eddy. They both live in the same cul-de-sac as me, so you don't need to worry about finding houses." Jem smiled once again, saying, "Nice to meet you both. I'll actually need to find _your_ house, Kiddo." Edd blinked, then simply said, "Oh...yeah...I forgot about that."

Jem went to ruffle his sister's hair through the hat when he felt the bun again. Hesitant, he asked, "Do they...know?" The girl smiled and said, "Yeah. About everything, actually. They just didn't know that I had any siblings." The teacher inclined his head in understanding before slipping his hands beneath the black beanie and gently tugging the silky locks loose. Lifting said beanie off of the girl's head, he watched happily as the long hair cascaded down his sister's body, a lock or two landing in front of her shoulders on either side. Her bangs slid down, curving down from a thick, leathery-looking part that was a bit to the left on her head, and covered her right eye. The girl adjusted the bangs so that they neatly curved away from her left side and sat on her right brow, a small lock at the end melding flawlessly with the rest of her hair.

Gently setting the hat back on the girl's head, Jem ran his fingers through the raven tresses and murmured, "Much better." With a hesitant smile, Edd asked, "Can we go?" Her brother nodded, leading the way to his jeep in the parking lot. Eddy kept glancing at his friend, happy to see her with her hair down (literally) for once.

After a short ride, the three bid their goodbyes, the teens going to their respective houses and Jem driving off after getting a peck on the cheek from Edd. All of them were tuckered out after a long first day and went to bed pretty early. Happy with the events that had occurred, they all were smiling as they slipped into pleasant dreams.

* * *

**So, whaddya think? I will be going into detail about the wonders beneath Edd's hat, so don't worry your plump little tushies! Does anyone have any ideas that I could add to the story? I'm uploading as I write, so I might add some good ones in! And, yes, I'm uploading as I write, so I have no specific time for when the next chappie will be out. Hopefully, within the next week or two. You don't have to review, but I would greatly appreciate some constructive criticism, as I'm an aspiring writer ****_*cough*whosinfreshmanyearofhighschool*cough*_****. **

**Yes, I did put a dwarf in my fic. No, I am not sorry. Yes, there will be mentions of other dwarves. I am ****_that_**** obsessed with the Hobbit.**

**And for the schedule, I wasn't sure what normal high schoolers take, so I just used my classes. The only differences between my schedule and Edd's is that A) Mine are in a different order, and B) Instead of taking Advanced Music and Wood Working (which I would take if my school offered it), I take Music Appreciation and Journalism (which I ****_despise with all of the burning, firey passions of Hell _****(Yes, I said 'Hi' to Adam while I was getting that passion.)). I'm rambling about myself, aren't I? Sorry, I tend to do that. Ramble, I mean, not talk about myself. Aaaanndd I'm doing it again...Sorry...**

**Anyways, I will see you guys soon. Until next time, my children!**


End file.
